Running
by Shoot-for-the-moonxo
Summary: Nessie is sick of her family making her decisions so she runs away - an unexpected guest comes along. Better than it sounds please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Nessie? Nessie hun, time to get up" a voice whispered gently in my ear. My eyes blinked open, letting too-bright sunlight rush in. Grandma was leaning over me, shaking me gently.i groaned and pulled my huge blanket over my head, snuggling deep into my bed.

"Em-"Grandma began. I bolted upright. I did NOT want to be woken up agin by being dumped in a pool!

"Ok, OK! I'm coming!" I cried jumping out of bed and sprinting down the stairs.

Mom handed me a bowl of Cinnomen Crunch.

"Eat this quickly, than we can go hunt." She told me.

"Is Jacob coming?" We weren't 'officially' together but we were as close to it as it gets.

" 'course I am!" Jake said, coming in from the garage.

"Mornin' " he winked at me, causing me to blush furiously. I pushed my bowel away and ran upstairs.

"You're not finished!" My mom cried after me.

I ignored her. I pulled open my closet and yanked out my best hunting jeans and an old tank top.

After running a brush through my long curls I began to go down stairs. A whirl of wind and two stone figures blocked my way.

"Brush?" Aunt Alice hissed, holding out her hand. I groaned and slapped it into her tiny, marble hand. Stupid phsycic! They sat me down firmly in my beauty chair and went to work untangling my mane of hair.

"This is pointless!" I cried as Aunt Rose began braiding one side.

"I'm going to be _hunting_!"

"Exactly! And I swear if you mess it up..." Aunt Alice threatened.

"So…the whole perky, bubbly thing not working out for you is it?" I smirked. My Aunt stopped to glare at me. By the time they were done with me, my hair was combed and neatly braided.

"There." Alice said, looking quite pleased with herself. I glared at her and bolted out of the room. The stairs would take to long, I decided, upon remembering that my Jake was down there. Shrugging, I popped over the banister and landed with a quiet thump. I peeked around the corner. There he was. He was talking pleasantly with Grandpa but I could tell he was anxious by the way his eyes darted around the room. I took a deep breath, checked my mind block so Dad couldn't get in and walked in as calmly as I could. Did I always get like this around Jake? Pretty much. Jake's eyes settled on mine and he grinned. I leaped into his arms and breathed in his woodsy scent.

"What took so long?" he asked, looking down at me. I was nearly 16 though I only reached his shoulder-barely.

"Let's just say, I almost had to wear shoes!" I laughed.

He reached down and cupped my cheek in one massive hand. I growled playfully and coiled like I was going to spring, than quickly darted around him and raced outdoors. Jacob and my family shook there heads and followed. Halfway to me, Jake turned into a giant wolf. I caught Aunt Rose snarl at him before thrusting her nose in the air. One by one we all picked up scents and tracked them. I copied them and soon caught the scent of a mountain lion- My lion lunged at me carelessly and I easily side stepped it. He let out a roar of anger and I sprung neatly on his back, finishing him off quickly. Once I was finished, I went to find the others. Before I could call out to them or pick up their scent, something caught my eye. A small, brown leather bound journal. I reached down to pick it up and flipped it open.

A name was pressed into the inside.

_**LEAH CLEARWATER**_.

A/N: heyy guys! This is the first chapter of my second story!!!!! I really hope you liked it! Please R an R!!!!

Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wow. Leah Clearwater's diary? I know I shouldn't have opened it but I did.

_This is crazy. I can't do this anymore! First Sam get's Emily and then I fall for HIM! I mean who would think that I'd fall for him? But I did. Unfortunetly. And THAN he goes and imprints on HER! It was ok when she was little but now she's getting older and I'm like a used tissue!_ Was she talking about QUIL? Claire is only eight.

_Like I said, I can't stand it anymore I need to get away! I don't know when, but I WILL._ I didn't read the rest, instead I went to find Jake. Jacob was trotting around looking for me.

"Jake!" I called. The big russet wolf bounded up to me pranced around me then butt his huge head into my shoulder.

"Jake! Jake! This is serious!" He stepped back with a goofy grin plastered across his muzzle. I could tell he was still being playful.

"It's about Leah!" he stopped and cocked his head.

"She's running away!" I cried. Jake turned and bounded through the trees. Going after her, I suppose. Wrong. He came back, wearing a pair of ripped jeans.

"Nessie, listen, Leah is always threatening to run away." He explained.

"She sounded so sad." I argued softly.

"She told you this?"

"Well-no, I know it was wrong but-I found her diary." I confessed.

"Ness, Leah just wants to feel sorry for herself." Jake explained slowly.

"You-you don't believe me!" I whispered.

"Well-" I didn't wait for him to finish. I spun and ran through the trees. I ran to our own small cottage. My parents weren't back yet so I dashed up the stairs and flung open my door. Walking to the back of my room, I pulled open the French doors and stepped onto my wide balcony. Sliding to the ground I let the tears fall. Why can't anyone see, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm a big girl, I don't lie about things like running away! They don't understand! Not even Jake. My head snapped up when I heard voices below me. Getting up, I walked to the railing. My parents were home.

"Renesmee!" My mom called happily. She coiled and sprung gracefully onto the balcony, my dad right behind her.

"Where were you?" Dad asked.

"Jake said you just ran from him." Mom added

"Did you two have an argument?" Dad asked hopefully.

I glared at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well you are going to go shopping with Alice and than to the park with Rosalie. " Mom told me. Was she serious? They just decided that without me? And the park?  
"Nessie, let me in." dad said, meaning my mind. My wall was up again. I scarcely took it down these days.

"No. " I said, to them both.

"Renesmee!"

I whipped my head around, looking away from them and crossed my arms. One of the braids hit my Mom. Though it didn't physically hurt her, she flinched. I had ment to do that. And she knew.

**A/N: Ooooo Nessie has an attitude. She's just going through phases. Maybe. Please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

After the incident with my mother, my parents got up and left. As I lay in bed that night, I listened to their conversation.

"I don't know who's she talking to!" my father cried.

"She just a child!" My Mom insisted.

"Bella! She has no right to talk to us like that!" Dad argued.

"Edward, please! Don't get mad at her!" Mom pleaded.

"I love you too much." Dad muttered. After that I tuned out. Slowly I let sleep wash over me …

When morning came, my parents were as cheerful, and controlling as ever. I got changed to go shopping with Aunt Alice. By the time I got back from the park I was ready to scream.

I logged onto my AIM.

**VampGirl has logged in.**

I scrolled down and clicked on Seth's name.

**VampGirl: Heyy**

**Wolf3: Sup Ness?**

**VampGirl: I'm so annoyed!**

**Wolf3: They treatin u like a baby?  
VampGirl: How'd u kno?  
Wolf3: Lucky guess. Ha-no they used to do that 2 me!**

**VampGirl: but its worse 4 me! They make my decisions 4 me! So MADDD!**

**Wolf3: U'll b fine. I g2g c ya soon vamp!**

**VampGirl: L8er dog!**

Talking to Seth usually made me feel better but not today. I was about to sign off when a message popped off.

**Wolfboy: hey.**

It was Jake.

**VampGirl: Hi.**

**Wolfboy: Nessie I'm sorry!**

**VampGirl:But you still don't believe me-no1 does!**

**Wolfboy: I really am sorry.**

**VampGirl: Course u r. by Jacob.**

**I logged out.**

"Nessie! Time for your piano lessons!" Dad called

That time I really did nearly scream.

3 Hour Later…

"Night Ness!"

"Night Sweetie!"

"It's nine thirty!" I cried.

"Renesmee, this isn't the time, your father and I have 'dinner' reservations in the woods at ten." My mom sighed.

"Haha."

"Nessie please, be a good girl and go to bed." Dad pleaded quietly.

"I'm always a good girl!" I screamed, stomping up the stairs.

Well, not anymore…

**A/N: I decided I really wanna finish this story cuz I just saw NEW MOON and it was AMAZING! So I hope u liked this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four…

3rd person

Bella sighed as she watched Edward spring gracefully onto the back of a well-muscled lion. He quickly finished and looked up at her.

"What's wrong, love?"

" It's Nessie. Why I she acting like this? She is only five years old!" Bella cried in despair.

"Well techinically, but she is basically fifteen." Came another voice.

"No one asked your opinion, midget!" Edward snarled as Alice danced out of the shadows.

"Oh hush, drama queen!" She snapped.

Bella sighed.

_Back at the house…._

Nessies POV

There is no way I can go to bed! Sighing, I opened my mac book to IChat. Scrolling down, I was surprised to find Leah on. I quickly clicked her name.

**VampGirl:** Leah!

**Wolfgrl:** Nessi?

**VampGirl:** o Le! U can't run away! U just can't!

**Wolfgrl:** wat r u talking bout??!

**VampGirl: **ummm, welll……

**Wolfgrl:** RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!

**VampGirl: **ok ok! I didn't mean 2, I just found ur diary! U said that u wer runnin away!

**Wolfgrl:** OMG! I NEW it would get into the wrong hands-but u!

**VampGirl: **no no! I wont tell! Its just…ummm….

**Wolfgrl:** spill.

**VampGirl: **can I come?

**Wolfgrl:** U? wat'll daddy n mommy think?

**VampGirl: **wher r u?

**Wolfgrl: **my house but-

**VampGirl:** k! BRT!

**VampGirl has logged off.**

……………………………

I scribbled a note to my family and left it on my bed, telling them that I'd be at La Push and than I hopped from my window and swung from tree to tree until I was in the tree right outside Leah's room. Peering in, I saw her staring, confused, at her computer screen. Hmmm, I must have been really quick . Her window was open, and I slid quietly in. Instantly, her nose wrinkled and she recoiled in shock.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Nessie! What the-"

" You asked what my parents will think? Well, they think I am five years old!" I cried.

"Ness! You ARE five!" she retorted.

"STOP! I AM NOT FIVE FREAKIN YEARS OLD! I AM FIFTEEN!" I screamed.

"I don't know, Ness, I thought only five year olds scream like that." She sneered.

I snarled at her, and despite herself, I saw a flash of fear and surprise in her dark eyes.

"Fine, fine! But-why do you wanna come with me?" she asked

" They control me! I can't stand it! I-I just need to get away!" I explained.

"You sure?" she looked at me spektivly.

"Positive."

"Alright than, well, we are leaving at midnight tomorrow. Umm, how are you gonna escape the phsycic bloodsucker?"

"ALICE is in Port Angelas shopping, I'll just slip out my window, by the time she sees me, I'll be with you and we'll both be invisible." I grinned at my brilliance.

"Fine. I'll see you than."

"Leah! Who are you talking to?" yelled Seth, from the kitchen.

"Shut up! I'm on the phone!"

Suddenly, feet ran up the stairs and the door banged open just as I slipped into the tree.

"I heard someone else! Didn't you guys?" Seth asked.

Crap, the pack was here. They sniffed around for a split second and there was silence.

"Nessie was here?" Jake asked quietly. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath.

"Why would the vampire girl be here? Besides, wouldn't you see her come in?" Leah asked.

"Leah! I told you I needed to talk to her! Apparently, I'm not allowed at her place right now!" Jake cried.

"Yo, the window's open." Embry hissed. The boys looked out.

"Ness-"

"Bye Leah!" I cried and jumped to the ground, running as fast as I could. I heard the boys jump after me and the ripping sound that resulted in them becoming wolves. Ha! I was faster than most vampires! However, I didn't help that I was now cornered in between the wolves and my family. The wolves were growling quietly and my family stood with their arms crossed, glaring at me. My eyes darted around looking for an escape. There was another growl and a huge midnight black wolf bounded up. Sam had arrived. Refusing to be left behind, Emily had hitched a ride. Now, she slid down and hurried over to me.

"Now, what is going on here?" she asked, with an arm around me.

Sam slipped away to change, and moments later, returned on two legs.

"Nessie has been getting an attitude and has been defying everyone, including ours, rules." He explained.

Emily stared at him in disbelief.

"You've made rules that only apply to Renesmee?" Emily was the only one who never called me Nessie.

"Well, yea."  
"Like what?"

"Well, like if she is stayin over, she has to be in bed by 9:30, she can't come back and forth during the night, the usual." Sam said.

"She is fifteen! That's so stupid!" Emily cried.

"SHE IS FIVE!" Dad bellowed.

"STOP!" I screamed.

"I may be technically five Daddy, but you have got to treat me like I'm fifteen!"  
"I don't have to do any such thing!"

I screamed in frustration. Tears running down my cheeks, I hugged Emily goodbye and bounded up a tree, jumping to a different path every now and than, in order to escape the other vampires who were following me. When I landed in my room, I slammed the balcony door shut and locked it. I saw my parents look in briefly, sigh, and leave. As soon as they were back in the cottage, I stuffed some nessesities in my green quilted sling bag, slipped on my knee-high moccasins and put on my coat. I stuffed my bag under the covers with me and pretended to be asleep when my family looked in on me. As soon as they left, I whipped out my cell phone and texted Leah.

_We are leaving tonite._

A minuet later, she replyed.

_DUH!_

I smiled and leaped out of bed. I knew I had to hurry so I grabbed my bag and my charm bracelet. It had eight charms on it. Grandma and Grandpa Cullen gave me a small heart one, Rose had given me a rose, Emmet, a sun, Jasper, a R, Alice, a pixie, Mom and Dad, a locket with a pic of us all, Grandpa Swan, a tiny police badge, and Jake a mini wolf he had carved himself. It was my most prized possession. At last minuet, I scribbled a note to my Family.

_Dear um, everyone, _

_ I am SO sorry if I worried you, don't worry though, I am safe. I'll come back eventually but, I need some time alone. I'm sorry. I love you all_

_Love,_

_Renesmee3_

And with that, I slipped silently out the window and ran toward the dark woods.

**A/N: Chapter four is up! I hope you all like it! Please R&R!**


End file.
